Luck, Courage, Honor, and a little Anarchy
by NightbringerX
Summary: Join our unlikely Heroes as they intermingle with the teams of RWBY and JNPR as they try find themselves on their quests to become Hunters and Huntresses, or will they fail and bring darkness instead of light.


**Hello and welcome to this idea I had brewing, and hopefully the beginning of something great, or terrible I don't know that's for you to decide. Remember to Comment, Favorite, and follow. The more reviews the faster I write. It convinces, but anyway here we go. Also if you notice any similarities in equipment or anything else, I know. It was intentional and I will be working to make a unique character, but I like the weapons and thin they would fit in the universe quite well.**

**To note please note with some characters I am merely working off of what Monty has provided, and in no way shape or form reflects the final actual character, but this is a fanfic so deal with it.**

**(I do not own RWBY or any Rooster Teeth works.)**

_"Though no one can go back_

_ and make a brand-new start,_

_ anyone can start from now _

_and make a brand-new ending." _

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Beginning a Tale._**

* * *

The deck of the Airship was abuzz with the murmuring and chatter of students, each were excited on the prospect of having gained entrance into beacon, and even now were comparing each other, or just making small talk. But this mattered little to the teenager standing in the corner looking out the window towards the open ocean, his gaze drifting.

He wore a of combat robe leading down to his knees primarily red, with, dark faded blue in the background, he wore dark blue pants underneath the robe, around his arms were leather gauntlets, a large leather chest piece, and matching leather boots that stretched a few inches before the knee. He had a belt on adorned with multiple vials, few throwing daggers.

Hanging from its holster at his side was his weapon which was extremely peculiar in its design. It was a rich ebony in appearance with large handle easily a foot long, the bottom pommel resembling a 6 inch spike. Near the top, two smoothly curved pieces of metal descended down on opposite sides both forming a kind of hook, but it would seem more for sliding under limbs to pull or flip someone, with a small skull stamped on the opposites sides adjacent the hooks, each of the skulls eyes had a faint blue tint. At the very top was a final spike.

He placed hand up to his chin "Wonder how much longer till we arrive?" he thought simply hearing the sound of someone vomit off to the side

"Poor guy."

He looked over towards the blond-haired teen who was off to the corner, a small puddle of vomit in front of him. He walked towards him passing by two girls, one dressed with a red hood, and the other wearing more yellow than the sun.

"Eewwww!" they both shouted in unison.

He gave a quiet smirk at this knowing full well, that yes it was disgusting, but it was funny to see people react like this. Especially people who were going to a school on how to hunt inhuman monsters and be exposed to all manners of disgust, but that be a conversation for another time.

"You know it's wise to alert people if you have severe motion sickness, or to at least take precautions."

The blonde-haired teen turned his head his face splashed with green looking to meet the taller teens face, his hair was a deep black, and his blue-eyes barely able to meet his hazel ones which seemed to almost pierce through him regardless of the smile he presented.

"You're very well... Dressed."

He started to dry-heave again, his face turning red and green while he attempted to keep the bile down again, but it came up yet again splattering on the ground along with his dignity.

"Some of us prefer a bit more in armor over fashion." he replied leaning against the rail.

He examined the boy taking in the armor plates over the black hoodie, the sword dangling at his side, and the small metallic shape at his side which he assumed must be a shield of some kind given the teen didn't look like the type to carry a gun on him, or anything ranged.

"Right..."

He would have stated more, but he could feel another torrent of vomit itching its way back up his throat eager to leave his mouth and hit the floor.

"I need you to look at me and do exactly as I say."

The blonde haired teen shot him an incredulous look, but his face started to twist with pain from his stomach and was unable to stop him from grabbing his shoulder dragging him fast to the front window looking out towards the bow. He was alarmed at the sudden drag, and even more feeling the bile come even faster from the rapid movement.

"Do what I say quickly."

He shot him another look of confusion and pain while one hand clutched his stomach, the other over his mouth, and his eyes that same "I don't understand and why should I." plastered over them.

"Do you want to get over your motion sickness, and stop increasing the smell of throw-up?"

He knew the answer to that question easily, but instead of opening his mouth to answer he simply nodded weakly, his stomach twisting even tighter trying to eject what was left inside.

"Look out at the horizon, take deep breaths, and concentrate."

He nodded still doubtful but he complied regardless towards where the ship was going taking shallow breaths while concentrating hard when he finally realized he was able to slowly take deeper and deeper breaths. Suddenly his stomach didn't hurt anymore, and found himself finally standing straight and tall looking the black-haired teen in the eye realizing he was about as tall as him.

"My stomach doesn't hurt as much?"

He stated looking back towards the robed teen getting a look of I told you so, but it wasn't malicious in its intent as well putting him more at ease

"I know a few things."

He responded earning a look of disbelief from the blonde whose motion sickness had always been a bane in his existence with traveling, and this stranger had just managed to curve it, well at least temporarily. Still remembering what his mom had told him the blonde haired teen extended a hand, a smile plastered on his face.

"My names Jaune Arc."

"Alexander Knight, though I prefer being called Knight to my first name.'

He stated meeting Jaune's hand giving him a quick shake before releasing the hand and placing his on the rails next to him looking back out the window, but a question quickly came back to his mind.

"I must ask Jaune, this your first time on an Airship?"

"That obvious?"

"Juane I've seen Ursa more subtle, but you're doing better than one guy I know."

He was attempting to raise his confidence a little seeing how quickly Jaunes seemed to drop at a slight put down, or calling him out on something. He'd get over it though Knight thought before his thoughts were interrupted.

"Why'd you want to fight monsters?"

He asked getting a look of amusement from Knight who simply smiled at the question.

"Why did you want to be a hunter? Me I wanted to find a way to protect people that was more effective than what I was used to doing."

"Well I wanted to be able to help, and..."

His stammering was cut off by the sudden appearance of a hologram of some woman.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch, and your among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace-"

Knight shook his head knowing off all the recent riots, and the thefts if anything the world was tittering on a storm and they were in the eye of it.

"And as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with knowledge and the training necessary to protect our world."

"Whoa..."

Jaune stared out toward the approaching shape of Beacon, its Gothic architecture and open design captivating. Suddenly Jaune and Knight felt a feeling of accomplishment seeing themselves

"Always the best moment when you see something with your own eyes. Although I still prefer the sight of Vigil." he added to Jaune "This is going to be home for the next four years. It's hard to believe out of every place I could have ended up, here I am."

He stated lost a little in his memory while Jaune looking a little green again...

* * *

_Second Airship- Landing_

"This is sooooo amazing!"

"Nora...'

"Think we'll get to work together?!"

Nora..."

"Yes Ren?"

"Can we just walk off the airship first?"

Ren asked looking back at his bouncy Orange haired companion who was almost jumping off the walls in pure excitement. They walked down the ramp after the other students ahead as someone else stepped out from behind taking a quick survey of Beacon.

"This is going to be fun..."

The girl thought seeing the crowds of people running around all over the place. Excitement, panic, and hope filled the air, but she was looking to cause something a little better... Panic.

She wore a black t-shirt with a crimson anarchy symbol on the center, although it was mostly covered by her hoodie which was unzipped near the top and descended down a little past her waist and was colored a darkish purple which lead down to crimson finger-less gloves. In addition were her black works pants that appeared singed in some areas that cut off abruptly at her boots that lead up to the middle of her ankles. Around her waist was a loosely fitting orange belt with a few pouches on it, a pistol giving off a low electrical hum, and oddly enough a small brown monkey small enough to be concealed in the palm of ones hand, but it appeared it had been stitched back together many times.

On her back was a large handled metal cylinder that looked heavy, but the weight didn't seem to affect her, but beyond that there weren't any other visible indicators for spare weapons. She ran a hand down her hair which was an unnatural shade of icy blue and put in a ponytail to the middle of her back before she sighed.

"Five minutes here and i'm already bored beyond reason..."

She muttered walking forward down the path, her eyes wandering over anything and everything, her ideas for a little havoc increasing only being suppressed by the knowledge she'd be out of the school fast for causing any structural damage to the school. She started to get frustrated, that is until a certain white-haired girl being followed by two servants passed by in front of her, the emblem on the luggage all to clear.

"Schnee..."

She stated almost bitterly until a smirk came across her face, her ship had just come in, and now she was going to get to entertain the upper class. She followed quickly, and in a few moments she was behind one of the servants a plan in mind. She put her fingers to her mouth giving a quick high-pitched whistle directly behind him, and almost in order yell in shock.

"Why are you screaming!"

Weiss demanded turned around seeing the girl who had just given her servant a heart-attack, a smile plastered onto her face that almost sent a chill up her spine, although what was strange was the red-tint to the girls eyes which looked like she had just been crying making the rich pinkish purple underneath distorting to a lighter color.

"You dunce do you think its funny to just run up and scare someone?!" she got in this girls face "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Yeah. What crawled up your ass and died?"

Weiss's jaw dropped at that, the sound of her servants silently snickering quickly followed making her face flush red in anger. She took another step closer to the blue-haired girl, but she didn't move their eyes still locked.

"Do you know who I am? How much power I have at my finger tips. Who do you think you are?" she was on a quick tangent.

"I think my name is Riley... And last from what I know you're the little Ice princess Schnee."

She reiterated getting another rise out of Weiss whose fists clenched angrily at her sides, the look of anger poured off of her at this girl, at Riley who thought she could just mouth off at her, and even more for no reason.

"Oooo, don't look so Red princess. That shades so very unbecoming for a woman of your stature." she finished with a mock bow.

"Freak."

"Oh I know, now I won't get any sleep knowing how I look in your eyes." she retorted getting a round of laughter from the servants.

Weiss turned her servants silencing them with a glare that spelled certain death, or at least the ends of the their jobs, but earned a roaring laugh from Riley who just glared right back into.

Riley stood straighter now "Amazing they let anyone like you come here now a days."

"What are you talking about I worked to get here?" Weiss couldn't believe how fast she was changing the conversation, but she was hitting all the right buttons.

"Well I guess you worked when Daddy probably bought out the judges.' she took a step closer to Weiss luggage cart.

"How dare you even say that."

"Get used to it princess." she fished pulling out her shock pistol and shooting the dust filled case sending the cart firing forward flinging off all the cases on top onto the ground while the cart slammed into some one a little ways before turning skywards.

"You...You..." she turned ready for her next insult, or to throw a punch when she realized the girl was gone. Angered she turned to her servants "My luggage isn't going to move itself." she snapped while her servants gave a massive groan in realization.

* * *

_15 minutes earlier- Third Airship_

"Fenris... Fenris wake up."

"What?"

His electric blue eyes opened to the sight of Velvet who was carefully shaking him awake from his spot in the corner of the ship. She was wearing her maroon long sleeve shirt, black cloth pants, brown vest, a pair of dark brown leather boots leading to just below her knee, and a black sash wrapped around her mid. She shot him a look of how ridiculous this situation was.

Still Fenris could care less quickly standing up and brushing himself off. He was wearing black dress pants, a green dress shirt with a grey vest, and finally a black trench-coat over his outfit that slunk down to his dark brown boots.

"You know there going to know wolves aren't very social creatures to just wake up?" he asked running a hand through his silvery hair and over his lupine ears perched on top.

She put her hands at her hips and looked him dead in the eye almost unnerving him if he didn't know her for years, and of course knew she was trying to make a point of whatever.

"I would rather not have to deal with these people alone in a closed environment."

"Why not? Not like they're going to try anything." he looked around at the people whispering who jerked their heads away from his gaze.

Velvet shrugged "They won't pick on a big bad wolf... But to someone like me" he cut her off.

"You'll only get treated differently if you let them, and come on we worked hard to get here." he gestured out the window towards Beacon.

She slumped in her posture realizing he was right, but she wasn't like him, she couldn't just give an unnerving growl or take advantage of his heritage. Who in their right mind would be scared of a bunny, which is why she hoped she'd be paired with Fenris who quite often kept her safe from the harassment and discrimination of others.

"Maybe your right, but i'll find out after we touch the ground okay." she added getting a nod from him.

"Look on the bright side, push comes to shove you can always stomp someone into the ground." he added helpfully.

She giggled a little at the thought "Now how will you convince me to fight up front?" she asked, her friend knowing she preferred to fight behind her double in most situations, her skills were more supportive than offensive.

They stood side by side waiting, when finally the airship touched down, followed by the quick shouting and stampede of students making their way out of the Airship and into the Academy. Shaking his head in disbelief Fenris lead on followed by Velvet while they walked off the ramp, and towards the front of the school passing by a white-haired girl screaming at some girl in a red cloak.

"Think were the only Faunus here?" Velvet asked suddenly realizing she couldn't see any more hanging around.

"Doubt it, but most likely people are hiding."

"What makes you say that?"

He stopped her in her tracks taking a deep sniff of the air, he had a habit of this with his senses making him a quite skilled hunter, especially when tracking grim which they had done back in Vigil, well when they snuck into the forest to collect things.

"Theirs a girl..." he sniffed again "A cat girl over their" he pointed east at a black-haired girl wearing a matching colored bow in her hair. "Should we introduce ourselves?" he asked suddenly walking towards the girl.

"We don't need to blow her cover." Velvet protested.

"I'm not, besides what's the worst that can-" he was cut off suddenly being struck by a high-speed luggage cart taking him off his feet."

"Fenris!" Velvet shouted behind him watching as the cart took a turn upwards sending the poor Faunus skywards "This is going to end badly..." she suddenly heard snickering behind her seeing a tall boy in armor and a few people at his sides glaring at her.

* * *

**Okay my mind is abuzz with ideas but one I lack is what kind of weapons should Fenris wield that reflect his confidence, but also his pride in his heritage, so I ask you good people to review and leave a suggestion and thank you for your time in reading the first chapter of this tale. Remember in a roundabout way to Comment, Favorite, and Follow.**


End file.
